johnnys_jrfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuma Daisuke
Sakuma Daisuke (佐久間大介) is a member of Johnny's Jr group Snow Man Participation PV * Seishun Amigo (Shuuji to Akira) * Fever to Future (GYM) * Ai wa Takaramono (Tackey & Tsubasa) * REAL DX (Tackey & Tsubasa) * Twinkle Twinkle A.B.C-Z (A.B.C-Z) * Shower Gate (A.B.C-Z) Media Appearance Stage Play * DREAM BOYS 2006 * Takizawa Enbujo 2007 * DREAM BOYS 2008 * PLAYZONE FINAL 1986-2008 SHOW TIME Hit Series Change * Shinshun Takizawa Kakumei 2009 * DREAM BOYS 2009 * Shinsun Takizawa Kakumei 2010 * Shinshun Jinsei Kakumei 2010 * Takizawa Kabuki 2010 * Shonentachi ~Koushi Naki Rogoku~ 2010 * Shinsun Takizawa Kakumei 2011 * Takizawa Kabuki 2011 * DREAM BOYS 2011 * Shinshun Takizawa Kakumei 2012 * ABC Za Hoshi (star) Gekijo 2012 * Takizawa Kabuki 2012 * DREAM BOYS 2012 * Johnny’s World * Shinshun Johnny’s　World Shoogatsu wa Takki to Tomo ni * Takizawa Enbujou 2013 * DREAM BOYS JET * ABC za 2013 Johnny’s Dentsetsu 2013 * JOHNNYS’ 2020 WORLD * Takizawa Kabuki 2014 * ABC za Johnny’s Dentsetsu 2014 Media Apperance Drama * 2012 Piece Movie * 2011 HOT SNOW * 2012 Gekijoban Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou * 2013 Gekijoban BAD BOYS J Variety Show * The Shonen Club CM * Ebara “Oroshi no Tare” * Konami “Bomber Man Jet Stars” * 2009 Nissin Yakisoba U.F.O * 2012 AOKI * 2013 31 Ice Cream Baskin Robbins Concert * Johnnys Theater “SUMMARY 2005” * Johnny’s Jr no Dai Bouken!You tachi no Ongaku Dai Undoukai * 2007 Kinga Shin nen Akemashite Omedetou Johnny’s Jr Dai Shugo * Johnny’s Jr no Dai Bouken! @Meridium * JOHNNYS’Jr. Hey Say 07 in YOKOHAMA ARENA * SUMMARY 2008 * ARASHI AROUND ASIA 2008 in TOKYO * Forum Shinkiroku!! Johnny’s Jr 1 nichi 4 Kouen Yaru zo! Concert * Natsu Yasumi Johnny’s Jr Zenin Shugo * Minna CREA ni Kite Kurie! 2010 * Tackey & TsubasaCONCERT TOUR 2010 “Taki Tsubasa Sai” * Nematsu Young Touzai Utagassen! Touzai Jr Senbatsu Daishugo 2010! ~A.B.C-Z + Johnny’s Jr Senbatsu vs Nakayama Yuma + Kansai Johnny’s Jr Senbatsu~ * Minna CREA ni Kite Kurie! 2011 * ARASHI LIVE TOUR Beautiful World * 2011 Jingu Gaien Hanabi Taikai * Taigeki Johnnys’ Imperal Theatre Special “Kis-My-Ft2 with Johnny’s Jr.” * A.B.C-Z 2011 first Concert in YOYOGI * Johnnys’ countdown 2011-2012 * “Johnny’s Ginza Youno Mae ni Me ga Iru!”B.C-Z with Johnny’s Jr. * TACKEY SUMMER　CONCERT 2012 * 2012 Jingu Gaien Hanabi Taikai * Tackey & Tsubasa 10 Shunen Kinen Nippon Retto Juudan Concert * Johnnys’ Countdown 2012-2013 * Live House Johnny’s Ginza 2013 * 2013 Jingu Gaien Hanabi Taikai * SNOW DOME no Yakusoku in Tokyo Dome * Johnnys’ countdown 2013-2014 * Live House Johnny’s Ginza 2014 * Johnny’s Ginza 2015 Trivia * Favorite Color: pink * Favorite Food: tomato * Favorite Subject: arts * Fethisism: voice * Pet: dogs (Moon, miniature dachshund) * Ability: acrobatics * Pair: Nakada Hiroki * Admired senpai: Matsumoto Jun * Reason to joined Johnny’s: his mother sent a resume to Johnny’s. * He and Miyata Toshiya are Wota tomo (ヲタ友) because they are anime lover. * His mother was a member of Idol Group, Kyan Kyan along with Kyomoto Taiga‘s mother. Gallery DaisukeSakuma.png Sakuma Daisuke headshot 2018.png Category:Kanto Juniors Category:In a group